Recently, Carbon Nanotube (CNT) technology has attracted great interest because of its fundamental properties and future applications. Some of the interesting features of CNTs are their electronic, mechanical, optical and chemical characteristics, which make them potentially useful in many applications. As a result of their useful characteristics, CNTs are presently being used to manufacture CNT articles such as CNT wires, fibers, and strands.
However, at present, CNT wires are weak mechanically and, as a result, are fragile and easily breakable, for example, by an external mechanical force. This is because the CNTs that form a CNT wire adhere to each other by a relatively weak van der Waals force. As such, there is a need to enhance the mechanical strength of the CNT wire to overcome this deficiency. Further, increases in temperature may cause the electrical resistance of the CNT wire to increase. Therefore, there is a need to develop an enhanced CNT wire that limits such rise in electrical resistance.